Power Rangers: Monstar
Power Rangers: Monstar (often abbreviated as PRM or Monstar) is the secondary second season of Power Rangers. This features the Zoids are not tamed yet called Wild Monstar and can't combine into the Megazords until they tame it. The returning characters of Alpha 5 in Mighty Morphin. Plot After Ratatosk Island 2, Dillain and his friends find out the mysterious creature called Monstar. Characters Allies *Samuel Joo (nickname Dharak Joo) *Eureka *Jinja *Felme *Claude Beacons *Bryce Withingale *Pete the Genie *Sarah (Fused with Doctor Girlfriend) *Byron Love *Nelly Evans Monstars This Monstars are actually Zords, but they not mechanical, but only D.N.A. hybrid animals. *T-Rex Monstarzord *Bat Monstarzord *Insect Monstarzord *Dragon Monstarzord *Rhino Monstarzord *Mammoth Monstarzord *Lion Monstarzord *Shark Monstarzord *Tiger Monstarzord *Phoenix Monstarzord *Flash Monstarzord *Rescue Monstarzord *Patrol Monstarzord *Mastrozord *DinoZord *Omega Stegazord *Snake Transformzord (transformed version of NegaGreen) Tune Ranger *Red Tune Ranger Villains Anti-Death Lord *Shadow *Eustace *Mikoto Ghost Hunter *Groagg *Yroagg Others *K'nuckles (destroyed again by Phoenix Megazord) *Jiin (revived in the last years, arrested by Dillain) *Cooler (defeated by M.S. Ultrazord and arrested by Dillain) *Doctor Girlfriend (fused by Sarah) Evil Ranger Arsenal *Monstar Cell *G-N.A. Blaster *Zord Cell Blaster **Power Saber **Zord Cell Holder (built by King Julien and remodel of Galaxy Gun) *Zord Cell Cannon *Innocent Chip Active *Auxili-Disks *Cell Disk (created by Samuel to control the Bio Ptera) *Cell Box Shotter (remodel of Black Box) *Super Shogun Mode *Beta Holder Saber **Beta Gun Holder **Super Cell Blade *Mastro Buster Zords *M.S. Ultrazord (also known Monstar Ultrazord) **Powered Armor Megazord/Powered Armor MegaCarrierzord ***ChromiuMatrix Megazord ****Titanium Megazord *****T-Rex Monstarzord *****Bat Monstarzord *****Insect Monstarzord ****Blizzard Megazord *****Mammoth Monstarzord (remodel of Mammoth Paleozord) *****Dragon Monstarzord *****Rhino Monstarzord ****Land/Ocean/Sky Power Megazord *****Lion Monstarzord *****Shark Monstarzord *****Tiger Monstarzord ****Phoenix Monstarzord/Megazord ****Mastrozord (summoned by Tune Red Ranger, later Dillain) ****Snake Transformzord (transformed version of NegaGreen) ****Reinzord (remodel of Deer Wildzord) *Driver Megazord **Flash Monstarzord **Rescue Monstarzord **Patrol Monstarzord *Omega Dinozord **Omega Stegazord **DinoZord Evil Monstarzords *Spider Zord Mode/Battle Mode *Kaisersaurus *Megaquito Negazords *Negatronium Megazord **Chimera Transformzord **Naga Transformzord **Vulture Transformzord **Tasmanian Transformzord **Serpent Transformzord Sub-Monstar Zords *Sub-Monstar Zords: The auxiliary Monstar Zords was created by Maurice and Samuel. The Sub-Monstar Zords are inside Auxili-Disks and summoned by Rangers. **Wolf Drillzord **Firebird Staffzord **Hammerhead Zord **Chameleon Changezord **Stingray Protozord Episodes *Episode 1: The Zords Wilds *Episode 2: Zords Tamed (Jinja first appearance) *Episode 3: Partner Time *Episode 4: Win Or Lose *Episode 5: Attack From The Team *Episode 6: Teamwork (Burn Beacons and Gazel Withingale reappearance and joined Dillain team) *Episode 7: The Returns (Alpha 5 reappearance) *Episode 8: Whiching Part *Episode 9: Dance In The Mantis *Episode 10: New Zord Or Less *Episode 11: Megazord Plus Megazord *Episode 12: The Strangers (The unknown Rangers first appearance and revealed Peter the Gold Ranger, Emil the Navy Ranger and Marta the Pink Ranger) *Episode 13: Nothing More, But Less More *Episode 14: Dooplisscation *Episode 15: Double Or Nothing *Episode 16: The Quest For The Thunder Crystal *Episode 17: The Secret Of The Cell Box *Episode 18: The Three Style Megazord *Episode 19: The Unfortunate Return (Jiin and Felme reappearance, controlled by Bio Ptera) *Episode 20: Dillain's Request (Dillain now regain control the Bio Ptera and turned into a new Zord) *Episode 21: Enter The Path *Episode 22: The Four Megazord Unites *Episode 23: Good Luck For Miru *Episode 24: Ways To The Battle *Episode 25: Beware The Ghost Hunters (Part One) *Episode 26: Sinister Project (Part Two) *Movie 1: PR: Monstar: Clash Of The Tune Rangers *Episode 27: The Ice Age Zord *Episode 28: Power Of The Mastrozord *Episode 29: Cooler's Returned (Cooler reappearance) *Episode 30: Striking Thunder *Episode 31: The Return Of Chaos (Claude and Bryce reappearance, Burns and Gazel were only main characters, Dillain is only secondary character) *Episode 32: Presumbly Accidentally (Pete the Genie reappearance, Samuel accidentally transformed into Mako-chan, but transform back into his normal) *Episode 33: The Ghostly Zord (The evil violet Ranger first appearance, Part One) *Episode 34: Meridy Returned (Her violet Ranger revealed was Mandy, Part Two) *Episode 35: The Legendary DinoZord (Samuel revealing the legendary Monstarzord DinoZord) *Episode 36: Battle Of The Monstarzords *Episode 37: A Dark Monstarzords (Samuel discovers Meridy calls the Kaisersaurus, the Dark Monstarzord) *Episode 38: Horde To The Megaquito *Episode 39: Bio Stegazord (Samuel reveals strange "dark Monstarzord, but Dillain gain Bio Stegazord to control it and decide name Omega Stegazord) *Episode 40: The Evil Black (Goku call Samuel and his son warns about the evil Black Ranger, Part One) *Episode 41: An Black Recalls (The NegaBlack Ranger first appearance, Part Two) *Episode 42: The NegaGreen Team Up (A NegaGreen Ranger first appearance who betrays Nega Rangers so, he team up with Monstar Rangers) *Episode 43: Doctor Girlfriend Attacks (Doctor Girlfriend reappearance) *Episode 44: An Five Season Of Monstarzord (Samuel discovered the ability Monstarzords called Reinzord, Nelly get Samuel and Byron as reappearance for a training of focus fight) *Episode 45: An Evil Yellow (A NegaYellow first appearance) *Episode 46: Evil Pink Has Comes (An NegaPink first appearance) *Episode 47: The Darkness Evil Blue (The NegaBlue first appearance) *Episode 48: The Dark Leader Evil Red (The leader of Nega Rangers, NegaRed first appearance, Part One) *Episode 49: The Call Of Evil Negazords (Part Two) *Episode 50: Horde To The End Triva *This Energo Zoids can be second season before secondary season. *This Megazord are different mode and name with Land Power Megazord, Ocean Power Megazord and Sky Power Megazord. Unlike the other Megazords, it converted into an disguise of "somehow" Megazord. *Unlike the predesscor seasons, NegaGreen joined Monstar Rangers as good Ranger after betraying Nega Rangers who is the spy. Category:All Season